An Administrative Clinical Core is proposed to facilitate coordination and oversight of all Program activities by Dr. Sidransky. This core will include a basic science director (Dr. Sidransky) and a clinical director (Dr. Forastiere). Dr Sidransky will be responsible for coordinating basic scientific efforts and the coordination of individual projects. Dr Forastiere will coordinate patient identification, enrollment, and patient monitoring in the context of the Administrative Core. This resource will also fund a Clinical director, and a Clinical Research Coordinator who will interact with the Tissue Core and a Biostatistics core, as well as with personnel from each individual project to ensure that all patient information, specimens and results are properly collected and recorded in the computerized database. Appropriate data safety monitoring will be provided and clinical oversight will be provided by reporting to a data safety monitoring board, an internal advisory panel, and an external advisory panel. The Administrative Core includes key administrative personnel and will also coordinate essential Program interactions including all planning and evaluation activities, arranging and publicizing SPORE activities, coordinating advisory committee meetings, producing annual reports and performing analysis of budgetary matters.